Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand control attachment apparatus used on a steering wheel or the like. It is more commonly known as a steering knob or a detachable spinner which can be mounted as an accessory on the rim of an automobile steering wheel or the like to facilitate turning with just one hand in a more natural position, as well as minimize fatigue overall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following is a list of patents which are considered relevant to this invention: Shipley (U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,586), Deer (U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,061), Stites (2,482,641), Rose (U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,064), Fujimori (U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,736), Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,071), and foreign patent number 608,044 (Italy, 09/1960). The problems with these spinners in the past have been their cumbersome sizes and their troublesome installation and detachment . . . all of which have made them unsafe for use. They require a time consuming process of first figuring out how to put one on and then going through the many steps of adjustments to get one on to fit just right. After all the work, one is stuck with an ugly bulging handle that has proven in the past to be most unpleasant to knuckles, fingers, and nails.
For the first time, the essential supporting base will be hidden inside the steering knob to minimize occupied space and damage to the steering wheel. This new spinner locks to any wheel the same way in the fewest steps possible. Not only does this new steering knob eliminates all the false of previously made spinners, it goes beyond to introduce an interchangeable top. It will appeal to those who want to personalize their spinner by allowing a custom image to be the center of attention or to change the feel of their spinner from time to time.